Vampiric Familliar of Zero
by Lix231
Summary: The Noble Vampire Lady Serina Dracule Van Blood was freed of her bordom when she was summond as a Familliar by a pinked haired brat. Whil glad to finaley be free of her Mansion Prison, she was NOT villing to be this Girls Slave and rebells wherever she can. In the process she saked the foundation of Tristain down to its core.
1. Chapter 1

AN:I own nothing regarding Familiar of Zero but writing regarding the Vampires in this Fic was made up by me except for Dracula's Name. This will follow Canon up to a certain point and then completely ignore it also be warned that i have ONLY watched the Anime of FoZ and not even fully. I stopped...ruffley after the Episode where one of the Musketeers tried to steal the Rings from Osmond so this will also be AU to a certain degree.

This here also contains heavy bashing on Louise Family (Except Cattleya), Kirche and even Louise at the beginning. So if you are not a Fan of this i ask you to bear with it or not read this at all. To make this clear i don't like Kirche, Karin and Eleanor and this will show MASSIVELY in this Fic. So don't expect them to be treated well.

On another note this will be a Yuri Fanfic between Louise, Siesta and maybe even my OC Serina so here i also recommending to stop reading if you don't like it.

Witch that out of the way i hope you all enjoy this. I am always open for suggestions regarding the Story so please if you have a idea write it in the Comments. But remember this is MY Fanfic. if you demand i do anything i WILL ignore it. Please ask nicely.

* * *

The Land of Modrigen was dark and dangerous, it was sunken into Eternal Darkness and the Ground hasn't been touched by the Sun in over 5 Millennia. This is the home of one of the Darkest and most Powerful Races of all, the Vampires. Ruled by Count Dracula Tepes the first and most Powerful of all Vampires to ever existed. But this Story is not about him.

This story is about a Young Vampire girl named Serena Dracula Van Blood, the Grandchild of Dracula. Serina is a 16-Year-old Half-Blood Vampire of rather petite stature, her mother is the Daughter of Dracula, her Father is mare Human Mage, Serina has pale, nearly white skin and crimson red eyes, her fangs were slightly shorter than average making her much less intimidating to people, her hair was long and pure Black she had it styled into long Twin Tails, her clothing was made up of a White Shirt with a black vest over it, a red skirt and black socks with black shoes, she always carried a black umbrella, not to protect herself from the sun, as a Halfling she did not possess the weakness to the Sunlight like other of her Kind had, but simply as a means of Style and personal reason she rarely shared with anyone, She also was a very Skilled with Magic, being able to use both Human Elemental Magic from her Father but also the Vampiric Blood Magic from her Mother. As the Granddaughter of Dracula and to boot being a member of the Van Bloodclan in that her Mother married into she had everything a girl like her could ever desire. There was just one small problem.

"I am so BORED" Serina was sitting in a chair just looking out of the window, being bored out of her mind, Yes she had technically everything a Vampire Noble Lady could ever desire, except that was the problem. She had what a LADY would desire. Serena was a far cry from a "Noble Lady". She hated being trapped in this dimension, not able to leave due to her infernal Step-Father.

The man despised her for being a Half Breed and Serena despised him for being a traditional Elitist. She would much prefer to go out and explore the World, not that there is much to explore in Mordigen. The whole Land was a dead rock with high Mountains, Dark Deserts and Wastelands, lots and lots of Wastelands, It was no place you would want to live in unless you are a Vampire, Even so, Serina hated it and she craved for SOMETHING to happen, But alas she was trapped in here, a prisoner by her Stepfather. He did not want her to sully the Van Blood name with her presence and so he imprisoned her in one of the older Van Blood Mansion and sealed all the entrances and exits with powerful Magic.

Serena was powerful, yes but her Step Father was over 600 Years old and had much more Power and experience, so it was impossible to break the Spells, all her servants where undead and could not even speak so she had no Company, except for her Mother who visited once per week. She also read every single book in the library over 5 Times and knew them by heart. She even read all the Magical Books even if it was useless to her, there were sadly not many books about vampiric or elemental magic in there, probably removed by her Stepfather, So her days consisted of just sleeping and doing Nothing...until something strange happened.

Serina did not know what it was, in the back of her head she could hear a Whisper but was not able to make out what was said.

"Hm, I wonder who speaks to me. Did one of the Maids regained some of her former being? I hope so. Even if she is but a mere zombie I would much rather have discussions with a brainless zombie than with no one"

She left her Chambers but the floor was empty. She still could hear the Voice and suddenly a Green Portal opened right in front of her.

"Oh my, well this is rather unexpected but...should I?" Serena considered if she should enter, after a few minutes she decided, With full confidence, she stepped into the green portal, curious where she would land.

* * *

For a short moment, Serina was enveloped in darkness before suddenly slamming on the ground, she was laying on grass, but she could not make out her surroundings due to it being full of Smoke.

"Wait Grass?!" Serena looked to the ground, Her eyes widened when she saw the green grass beneath her, this was the first time seeing it, She never left Modrigen so she only saw those things in Pictures and Paintings, She stood up and looked up into the sky, With pure fascination did she stare at the Blue Sky and the Yellow Sun, shining as bright as it was described to her...and oh Dracula did she hate it. She may have been immune to the Power of the Sun but she still was not used to such brightness, so she opened her umbrella to shield herself from the sun, only then did she noticed that the smoke had cleared and that she was standing in front of a small, pink-haired Human Girl, there were more humans around Besides the girl, there was an elderly man with a bald head, he narrowed eyes and had an uncertain look on his face, She just smiled giving him a small glimpse of her cute Fangs, he stiffened his grip on his staff, showing he knew what she was, but the girl seemed to look at her in disappointment? And to add to her confusion the other Human Children she didn't notice till now started to laugh.

"HAHAHAHA SUMMONING A COMMONER? SO TYPICAL" Said a Fat Boy while clutching his Stomach, another girl with fair dark Skin, firry red Hair and to Serena's dismay ridiculous big Chest.

"Well I do have to say Zero this is a rather fitting Familiar for you" Serena raised an eyebrow at that. The Girls Name was Zero?

"I made mistake, Professore please allow me to attempt to summon again" Summoning? What did the Girl try to summon?

"Unfortunately I cannot allow that, Miss Valliere, The Summoning Ritual is a holy act, repeating it would be blasphemy. If you like it or not she" He posed and pointer at Serina with his staff. "Is now you're Familiar"

"Did I hear this right? A Familiar?" She narrowed her eyes at the old man who gave a hesitant nod.

"Yes, You see Miss Valliere here summoned you as her Familiar"

"...Correct me if I'm wrong...but you want this Girl to bind me as her Familiar, robbing me of my own free will, my individuality and forcing me into Slavery all because of some Religious nonsense?" Everyone gasped shocked.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE FOUNDER YOU'RE FILTHY COMMANOR!" Said blonde-haired Boy, Serina gave him a slight glance and grimaced, the blonde Flop screamed of being a Playboy, his White Vest was unbuttoned and had some stupid frills, he was carrying a rose and Serena hoped that that was not his Wand, She decided the idiot was not worth her time and ignored him.

"Do I get the Answer to my Questi-aaaa" the Pink Haired Girl tackled her and knocked her to the ground.

"What the!" Suddenly Zero pointed her wand at Serena's forehead.

"Pentagon of the 5 Elements please bless this humble being as my Familiar" 5 what? Serena thought confused and then the Girl kissed her on the Mouth, she was so perplexed that she did not react until an immense pain shot through her right hand, to her horror runes start to be engraved into her Skin and SOMETHING tried to invade at her Mind.

"(Oh no, not happing)" She clenched her Fist and pushed her Mind Barriers maximum. The spell still tried to get into her head but she fought back against it, but the immense pain and the magical Drain were exhausting and when the pain stopped together with the Mental Attack she fell unconscious.

* * *

A Few Hours later Serina woke up and found herself in an unfamiliar bedroom, was lying on a pile of hay.

"Ah, you are awake, took you long enough Familiar" Serena looked to her right and saw the Pink haired girl named Zero sitting on the bed, no when she put Serina Under that spell she said her name was Louise but that was not important. Serina jumped up and now looked menacingly down at the Girl, She wanted to flare her aura, unleash her fury and kill that Wrench but she couldn't To her shock, Serena realized that she was not able to use any of her Vampiric Abilities, she was completely drained of Strength. drained of blood, like any normal Vampire she still needed to drink blood to be at full strength, but while other Vampires needed it to live, Serina only needed it to keep her abilities, without blood her Powers were locked away and she was not much more than a normal human except of course for her immense magical reserves that luckily came from her father's side of the Family the part of her that was human and thus not affected by her lack of Blood.

"HOW DARE YOU! How DARE YOU to turn me into your Slave! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING SUACH AN ACT!" The Pinkettes Eyes narrowed.

"I am Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, third Daughter of Duke de la Valliere and I am YOUR MASTER! You are a mere Commander. No, you are Nothing but a Familiar and MY Property, NOW wash those and clean them up for me an-aa" But all she got was a Punch to the Face by Serina, Louise was shock and fell from her bed, her nose bleeding, for a moment Serena WANTED to drain her but she restraint herself, She despises taking Blood by force, regardless who the person is.

"I am NOT your Slave!" She grabbed her Umbrella and left Louise's room, hoping to find out where she was.

Meanwhile, Louise was kinda shocked that her Familiar PUNCHED her in the face when she finally recovered from the shock she was seething with pure anger, She got up from the floor and wipe the blood from her nose, she was dead set on punishing that wild dog HARSHLY as was evident of the riding Crop she had with her.

Serine was Walking through the Corridors and much to her dismay saw the Blonde Fop flirting with a slightly Younger Girl, she did stop when she picked something up, while most of her abilities were currently unavailable, her heightened senses were partly still working, mostly her heightened sense of smell, the boy had a clear scent of a girl all over him but it was nothing like the Brown haired girl he was talking to.

"(Little, Two-Timing Bastard.)" She just narrowed her eyes and walked away, as much as she would love to expose the boy, she honestly had no time for it and it was none of her business anyway while continuing on her path she accidentally bumped into a Maid.

"OH I-I B-BEG PARDON M-MYLADI I" The Black Haired Girl seems terrified while she was picking up the close that fell on the floor when they collided, Serina started to help her.

"There is no need to be afraid of me. I was also not looking where i was going. My name is Serena Dracula Van Blood. It is nice to make your acquaintance." The girl blinked kinda confused.

"I...I am Siesta...a-are you the Familiar that was summoned by Lady Valliere?" Asked Siesta hesitantly.

"Unfortunately yes I was summoned by that wrench, but I do not intend on staying her Familiar. Would you mind pointing me towards the exit?" Siesta gave a nod and described the way.

"You have my gratitude" She gave Siesta a nod and makes herself bach on the way when she stepped out of the school building, what she saw mesmerized her, despite living in eternal darkness she never saw the night sky. Modrigen was kept in darkness through a Wall of never vanishing black clouds so this was another first for her, but the two Moons did confuse her, she was certain there was only one.

"Hm...is this no my world World, Well I'm not complaining, I wonder what this new World entails, but where could I go?" Without Blood, she was too weak to do anything so...she decided to stay in this place, for now, an Academy apparently,

"I only have to avoid the enslaving wrench while I'm here and everything should be fine" With that she stepped away, intending to find a place to sleep, while Louise was searching for her to no avail until furiously giving up and getting back to her Room.


	2. Chapter 2

When the sun started to rise Serina woke up, she found what she assumed were the Servants quarters and used an unoccupied room to rest, she was not surprised to see Maids and Butlers Walking around, doing their duties, She also saw Siesta and decided to greet her.

"Good morning Siesta I hope you had an enjoyable night?" Siesta gives her a small nod and a Smile.

"Yes, I have, it also good to see you miss Serina. But...Miss Valliere is searching for you. Don't you think it would be better if you go to her?" She sounded worried but Serina just shook her head.

"Do not worry, the little Pink Wrench is no danger to me" Siesta looked uncertain as to if she was unsure if she should mention it.

"Well...Miss Valliere will get desperate to find you, you may not know it but her skills in Magic are Lacking, if she does not find you she will most likely be expelled and then sold off in a Marriage Contract or banished out of her Family" Serina froze. Great now she felt guilt and pity towards the Pink Brat.

"...I guess I can at least attempt to talk to her and give her a Second Chance if what you say is true. Where could I find her?"

"The students have the day off and Tea is served outside. I can inform her you are waiting for her there." Serina gave a nod.

"That would be best. Thank you Siesta I will see you later." With that, she went outside where the Servants prepared multiple Tables. She chooses a table in the Shadow and sat down, waiting for the girl to arrive. It did not take long until she came, still fuming with anger. She wanted to shout but Serina stopped her.

"If you start shouting again like some brainless Monkey I will leave imminently. The only reason I am even ATTEMPTING to talk to you, I was informed you may get expelled when I leave and while I do not like you I am not so cruel as that I would willingly destroy an Innocent life. But I warn you if you can't stay civil that chance I give you is gone, got it?" Louise did NOT like it but reluctantly decided to nod and sit down too.

"Wonderful. Now then...let us start with something simple...Where in Dracula's Name am I?"

"...You are at the Tristain Academy of Magic, one of the finest institutions for the Study of Magic in all of Halkeginia." It was quite obvious that she tried to sound as civil as possible.

"I can not say I ever heard of the Land or even this Halkeginia. But that doesn't matter. Say yesterday when you...Enslaved me...you said Pentagon of the 5 Elements... I am confused, why 5 Elements?"

"Hmph I expected that a commoner like you would at least know the basics but apparently I was expecting too much. The 5 Elements, Wind, Water, Fire, Earth and the lost Element of Void that make out the Magical Pentagram. Simple as that"

"...How Strange. It seems our Homes use entirely different Magic Systems. We have MUCH more Elements even if Humans are only able to use a few of them, the elements of my home are Water, Wind, Fire, Earth, Nature, Ice, Lightning, Void, Light, Darkness, Soul, Blood and Death. Also while Void is rare I would not call it lost. I do know one our two Void Spells myself and"

"WHAT BLASPHEMOUS NONSENSE ARE YOU SPOTTING? VOID IS THE HOLY ELEMENT OF THE FOUNDER THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN YOUSE IT ON TOP OF THAT YOU ARE A COMMONER YOU CAN'T USE MAGIC" Serina narrowed her eyes at the Humans outburst.

"...Is it outlawed in this Land for Commoners to practice Magic?" Louise looked absolutely disgusted at her Fami...no the Heretic that was sitting before her.

"It's not Forbidden it's simply impossible. Only Nobels can youse...M-Magic" Louise eyes widened in Shock. Serena lifted her Hand and a small Ball of Darkness appears in it.

"As you can see I CAN use Magic and you better change your tone HUMAN ore I will leave" But before Louise could answer they heard Shouting. They saw on the other side of the courtyard the blonde flop from yesterday was punched by Two Girls.

"It seems he was caught. I wish I could have done it myself...Huh?" Only know did she saw that Siesta was there too, looking terrified. Suddenly the Boy started shouting at her.

"I'll be right back. You calm down and we talk later" She hurried to Siesta.

"Siesta what is going on?" The Maid was shaking and crying.

"WHO ARE YOU?...OH. That Commoner the Zero hired to play as her Familiar. This doesn't concern you I only punish the veil Beast for sullying the reputation of Two Maidens AND for Breaking there Heart" But Serina once again ignored the Boy.

"Can someone give me an ACTUAL explanation?"

"i-i found a b-bottle of p-perfume o-on the Ground and k-knew it belonged to Lord Gramont s-so I attempted to return it" Siesta was trembling from fear.

"And somehow it leads to this pathetic two-timer getting caught. I sea...so why do you attempt to punish an innocent? From what I see this is entirely your fault." Guiche was getting red from fury and pointed his Rose at Serena.

"You clearly do not know how to speak to your betters Commoner. I challenge you to a duel" Serina just smirked.

"A duel you say? Well, I do have to say I was not expecting that...but I accept your challenge. Tell me the time and place I will be there" Guiche was taken back by her response. This Commoner spoke in a rater refined tone, uncommon for...well the common folk. But he ignored it, assuming her Father or Mother may have been in service of a Noble and so she picked up those manners of talk.

"In 20 Minutes at Vestri Court. Don't be late." He turned around and left, most of the other Students Following. Serena looked at Siesta to see if she was uninjured.

"...your gonna die." Was all that Siesta said.

"What makes you believe that?" Siesta looked panicked.

"HE HAS MAGIC! Commoners like us...WE CAN'T DEFEAT MAGES!" Serena was confused and wanted to say more but unfortunately, the Pink Menace returned.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING FAMILIAR?" Serina suppressed a groan.

"You do know that I have a Name right? Also, I find it rather obvious. I protect a Friend." Louise just fumed with anger.

"You will apologize to Guiche IMMINENTLY! If not you will DIE!" For a moment Serina thought to hear the actual worry in the Girl's Voice.

"(Maybe she is not all bad) Don't worry I can handle him. Do tell what Magic does he specialize in?" She looked at the two. Louise obviously did not want to answer, Siesta on the other hand.

"He...he is to my knowledge an Earth Mage." God Serena now was even more disgusted with him.

"That pompous idiot is an Earth Mage? Ugh, now I feel dirty" Siesta looked confused.

"Why?" Serine just smoked but did not answer. She went straight to Vestri Court.

"MY FELLOW NOBLES IT IS A DUEL!" Guiche was standing in the Center of Vestri Court posing in what he thinks is a gallant and noble pose. Serina just rolled her eyes.

"I do have to say it is recommendable that you showed up, but at the same time it is rather foolish of you." Serina just stayed silent. She really was looking forward to giving this guy a Lesson. Sadly the Pink Wrench appears once more.

"GUICHE! Stop this foolishness. Duels are forbidden and you know that" But the blonde idiot named after some food just smiled.

"On the contrary. Only Duels between Nobles but she is but a Commoner, a familiar to boot, so I am not breaking any rules here. Also, it seems to be you are also incapable of teaching your Familiar some manners, so it falls to me to show this Girl her place. unless of course she" Serina interrupted him.

"If you suggest I apologize, forget it, I did Nothing wrong, it was you who did the awful deed of cheating on two innocent girls and then letting your anger out on a Servant, now Cease this foolish behavior and get on with this duel ." Guiche narrowed his Eyes but still did as told, he lifted his Rose and a Pallet fell to the Ground. A Golem made out of Bronze slowly rose up.

"My Runenic name is Guiche the Bronze and therefore my Bronze Valkyrie will be your opponent" Serina just looked at the Golem before her.

"Oh...how...amusing...While they are very well crafted I doubt they will be a match to my own Golem" Guiche just smiled.

"tsk, tsk tsk it seems you do not understand the...wait what?" The last past of her sentences registered in his Brain and he looked at her confused.

Serine only smiled and taped her Umbrella on the ground, like with Guiche a suit of armor rose up from the ground, in this case, it was a Knight in pure black Armor, every noble was silent, till now they were waiting to see this commoner get beaten, but now she summons a Golem, She used Magic...provibg she was no Commoner at all.

"W-What...Y-YOU ARE A NOBLE!?" Screamed Guanche in pure shock.

"Yes, indeed I am. Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Serena Dracule Van Blood but I am more known as the Onyx Countess. So as you send out your Bronze Valkyrie I do believe my Onyx Blood Knight is more than a match, ATTACK!" Faster than any of the nobles could see the Knight moved. it was a blur because suddenly it stood behind Guiche Valkyrie. The Bronze Golem was cut in half and was lying on the ground.

Guiche could do nothing but stare at the Black Knight in horror that now was standing right in front of him, but to his confusion, it sheeted its sword and crumbled.

"Dear Dracula this is no fun. That was my weakest Golem and it defeated yours without even a quarter ff its strength. Using him further is a waste of Magic" Angrily Guiche gripped his Rose so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"ARE YOU MOCKING ME? YOU MAY HAVE MAGIC BUT YOU ARE NOTHING BUT...BUT A FALLEN NOBLE OR THE BASTARD CHILD OF ONE. I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED" He summoned 3 more Golems but Serina was unimpressed.

"(Well he's technically not wrong with the second one but no need for him to know that) That's it? Just more of the same. Oh well, time to get my hands dirty." She lifted her umbrella while the 3 Golems attacked her, but she just smirked and the next thing that shocked the crowd, suddenly her Umbrella glowed red and she vanished When she reaped the golems were cut into many pieces and Serena stood behind them no longer holding an Umbrella, but a terrifying black scythe with red glowing runes all over it.

"Allow me to introduce you to my weapon Bleache or whatever your name is. This is Blood Moon and as you can see she is MORE than a match for your little Toys." Guiche trembled, not sure what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of, summon nine more golems, but before they even could move earth spiked shot out of the ground and pierce through them.

"I am bored. VERY Bored." Once again she vanished, everyone looked around to find her until they heard a startled scream from Guiche, Serena was standing behind him, holding her Scythe against his Throat.

"Now then, do you yield?"

"I YIELD I YIELD" Serina put her weapon away and her opponent fell to the ground, trembling in fear, She just went past him not even looking back, her scythe resting on her shoulder.

"Now then if any of you ever threatens my Friend Siesta you will meet a similar fate. Now then Siesta how about some Tea and Biscuits? I am rather hungry what do you say?" Siesta just gave a short nod and followed Serina, leaving Vestri Court.

At the same time at the Headmasters Office, both Osmond and Colbert were observing what happened.

"I think this proves it. She is definitely not Human as you say, Colby. No Human could move this fast but are you certain she is a Vampire?" The old Headmaster looked at his Colleague who gave a nod.

"I am certain, her fangs, the pale skin, the red eyes, and her Inhuman Powers all point to that she is a Vampire." The Headmaster smoked his Pipe.

" But the fact she can go outside during the day and be exposed to direct sunlight and not be harmed, Hm...but this also could be attributed to her Familiar Runes which you forgot to analyze after you're shocked correct?" Embarrass Convert lowered his head.

"Yes... I was too distracted by what she is, the runes completely slipped my mind...but what do we do now? She is not only a Vampire but also a Mage. She may look like she is in the same age group as our Students but for all, we know she could be Hundreds if not thousands of years old. It frightens me how powerful a Mage could be if they were given enough time to hone their craft" Osmond gave a nod and started thinking.

"Well, I guess the best thing we could do is is ask. Would you please common Miss Serina? And maybe Young Miss Valliere too." Colbert gave a hesitant nod.

Only a few minutes later he returned with Louise and Serena, the letter had her Scythe back in its umbrella form which on its own was truly worrisome, a simple umbrella that in seconds turns into a deadly weapon,

Under normal circumstances, Osmond would be impressed at the Magic used to create it, but these weren't normal circumstances.

"Greetings. I am Osmond the Headmaster of this Academy, You are Serine correct?"

"Indeed. Serina Dracula Van Blood at your service" She gave a short nod. The Headmaster noticed that she was completely calm while Louise was extremely nervous.

"First, calm down Miss Valliere none of you are in trouble, Mister Gramont was Indeed correct when he said only duels between nobles are against the rules, While Miss Serina here can use Magic...I do not think a Vampires can still be counted as a Noble" every color left Louise's face when she heard this, Vampires were the most unholy creatures of all, hated by both Humans and Elves alike. Serina now lost her smile.

"While I am a Vampire I am also a Noble. Maybe not a Noble of your Land but alas still a Noble" The Tension in the room grew when the two were staring at each other.

"...What are your intentions here? More so how can I be certain you will not run any of my Students dry of Blood?"

"Simple... I am a Hafling. My Father was a Human, my Mother a Vampire. I don't NEED Blood to survive" Everyone looked at Serina confused with wide eyes.

"Wait wait wat...you...you were BORN a Vampire? You were not turned?" Asked Colbert confused.

"No, I wasn't...OH, I should maybe also mention that I hail from a Different World. So Vampires here and Vampires from my World probably are different. If I was a turned Vampire I would not be a Noble. They are considered the lowest. They are pretty much our Commoners...maybe I should tell you more of the World I hail from. The World is called Vynx and is inhabited by many different species. The Humans, the Fagus, Lycanthropes, Aquarians, Vampires, Dwarfs, Fairies, Jotuns, Duau and Elves. We, Vampires, live on the Dark Continent Mordigan where the Sun never touches the Land. It's a cold and dead Continent, shrouded in Eternal Darkness. Perfect for a Race that mostly is weak against the Sunlight. I will not explain the Vampiric Cast System as it would take to much time but at the Top are the Ancient Vampire Clans. My Grandfather, Dracula Tepes, was the first Human who became a Vampire that was...over 5000 Years ago. My Mother was his Daughter and after I was born she married into the Van Blood Clan. Sadly my Stepfather is a bastard who hates everything that is not a pure-blooded Vampire so he imprisoned me in one of the Van Blood Mansions. If it wasn't for the pink menace here I would still be trapped in Eternal boredom." Osmond and Colbert both listened carefully. Louise, on the other hand, did not care. She was still panicking about the Fact to have summoned such an unholy Creature.

"I have to admit this is rather fascinating and much different from the Vampires of our land. The Holy Texts describe them as mindless beasts, only seeking to drink more Blood." Serina just gave an unladylike snort.

"I would not trust some Religious Nonsense speaks about my Race. Most Religions of Humanity back home spout the same nonsense about all non-Human Races. But please let us not discuss Religion I Always get a headache when I have to listen to it."

"Very well. Now...there are other problems we have to address, many second-year saw you performing magic so the information has most likely already spread on Campus, if word gets out that Miss Valliere summon a fellow Noble, regardless who exactly you are, there will be consequences for her...and when the Church hears about her summoning a Vampire it could get bloody." Worried did he stroke his beard.

"We could claim she is from a Fallen Noble Family that lost the title a long time ago and she simply was lucky enough to be born with the Founders Gift." Suggested Colbert.

"Hm...if miss Serina is willing to play along with this cover story?" For a moment Serina was thinking over it before she nodded.

"Now the biggest issue...free me of this enslavement. It's already bad enough that the Wrench tried to mind control me but I don't want to keep this rune any longer" Now all 3 Images looked at her surprised.

"Mind Magic is forbidden and highly illegal. Lady Valliere would not be capable of this" Serina just narrowed her eyes at the Professor.

"I clearly felt how the Runes tried to break my Mental defenses...are you telling me you never wonder why beings such as Dragons can be summoned and obey their Masters despite them being ferocious Beasts before?"

"Of COURSE we know. Its because they are our Familiars" Serina resisted the urge to slap her forehead when she hears Louise utterly stupid response.

"I...I am afraid Miss Valliere that she has a point. Sadly there is no way of ending the Contract unless one of the participants dies" Explained the old Headmaster.

"Hm...so all I have to do is kill her and resurrect her as a Zombie then?" Louise immediately jumped away from her, absolutely terrified. Both Headmaster and Professor were pointing their staffs at her.

"Relax Gentleman I do not possess the skills to do this. every Vampire is Born with one or sometimes more Dark Gifts, special abilities are unique to that Vampire, sometimes past down in the Family. For example, Mind Control our turning into mist, I do not possess the Dark Gift to turn her into a Mindless Zombie, my Gift is the possession of those two" to everyone's Surprise a Pair of Big Bat Wings came out of her back.

"Fascinating, truly fascinating...but it doesn't change that you are bounden to miss Valliere" Serena was clearly not happy and glared at the Professor.

"Is there truly no way to break the contract? I could at least consider it if she was not such a Horrible Person."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF ME LIKE THIS YOU FILTHY DOG!"

"You see what I mean? Listen Brat...as long as you don't change your behavior I REFUSE to be your Familiar, the only reason why I gave you a chance today was that Siesta told me you might get expelled but frankly I'm starting to not care about that anymore, I shudder to imagine how you would have treated any other Sentient being you would have summoned, You probably would have chained them to you bed and used physical punishments like some deranged barbarian." Serina paid no further mind to Louise so she did not notice the Girl flinching. Because what Serina just said was Indeed what she had planned to do.

"Please do not insult my Students in such a manner, she would treat her Familiar that abysmally," Said Colbert not noticing that Louise got a little uncomfortable with this topic. Not that she saw anything wrong, if you misbehave you get punished and Physical Pain was the most effective.

"Unfortunately there is no way to break the Contract so I am afraid you have no other choice but to be her Familiar." Said Osman to get the discussion back on track.

"...very well if I have no other choice than so be it...but only Under certain conditions." She turned to Louise, glaring at the Girl and it kinda looked like the Pinkett was scared, which she really did not understand why.

Serena was BARELY bigger than Louise. "First of all, you will speak in a respectful tone with me. Second, you do NOT call me Familiar. Please use my first name, Sarina. And Third...you will supply me with Blood. Before you panic, I don't want ALL of it and it will NOT turn you. While I don't need Blood to survive I need it to keep my strength, all that I ask for is a little bit every day it doesn't even need to be YOUR Blood. Just Blood."

"W-Wait..i thought Vampires NEED Human Blood?" The 3 Nobles all looked confused at the Vampire.

"That's a common misconception. It dépends what Race you originally descent from. My Grandfather was once a Human so Human Blood is what strengthens him the most. While someone who was previously a Dwarf would get the most of Dwarven blood. Only those who were turned need the blood of their former race. Us who are of Vampiric Birth can consume all forms of Blood. Human Blood still will strengthen me the most but it also can be Animal Blood. Just please no such things as mice and Rats" Louise tried to stay calm but on the Inside, she was fuming with anger.

"(How does she DARE? I am the Daughter of a Duke. She merely the Grandchild of a Count and to boot a heretical creature and NOTHING but a lowly Familiar. She has NO rights to make ANY demands from ME...but it seems I have no other Choice) FINE. I agree."


	3. Chapter 3

The next Morning Serina accompanied Louise to her classes.

"Why exactly do you wish to come with me? From what I've seen, you are already a very competent Earth Mage." Louise really did not like to admit that her Familiar was way better than her in magic, but she had to try to stay on good terms with the Vampire.

"That is true, but I am pretty sure the magic here is different then back home, so I am interested. Also, I'm have not mastered all there is to Earth Magic. I pale in comparison to my Father. Also, while I am competent in Earth magic, I, well.. how should I put it? I am abysmal in pretty much all the other elements, especially Nature Magic, which I makes sense, I mean... everything is dead in Morden so... without Nature, there is nothing to practice it on. It's like a Water Mage in the desert or a Fire Mage underwater. It just doesn't work." They entered the classroom and sat down on the Chairs. Students already started to fill the classroom and most looked weary at Serena. Except for a girl with dark skin and red hair and a way... WAY too big chest. Both Serena and Louise tried to hide their jealousy at the other girl's developed cleavage... only to then realize that both where doing the same thing.

"...Waiting for the growth spurt?" Asked Louise.

"Aguee... I mean, I guess. You too?" Louise just nodded.

"We will get there one day." Sadly the Redhead heard them.

"Oh my, jealous? I do understand why. But do tell how much is she paying you? I mean we all know Zero could never summon anything."

"Shut up Zerbst. I summoned her fair and Square."

"You can lie all you want but we all know the Truth. So how much? Whatever it is I'll pay you double the amount so you can stop and leave." Serina narrowed her Eyes.

"She is not paying me anything, and I do not appreciate your presence. So I'm guessing she is the Schools whore? I am surprised this School has one."

"While she is not the official whore, she does a very good job at it. spreading her legs for everyone who asks" Zerbst just brushed our insults off.

"You two simply do not understand the meaning of true passion. I am known as the Ardent for a reason. But then again no man would ever want underdeveloped children like you two." Serina just raised a Brow. Louise, on the other hand, was fuming with anger and wanted to retort but Serina put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"There is nothing passionate about being a glorified Sex Toy. Also, I have no interest in a man who only wants me for my body. I will court and marry someone who loves me for who I am. Not because I have giant breasts. A feeling you probably will never experience. After all who could ever fall truly in love with someone like you? Also, I want to save myself for that one special someone, because it will mean something to me. Now please leave your presence is nothing short of disgusting". The whole class was staring at her with open mouths except for Kirche who was fuming with anger.

"Listen here you-" But she was interrupted when a short blue-haired girl pulled her away. The students started chatting and Serina did not like what she heard.

"Huh, not only is she better at magic than the Zero she also seems to have more Brains and wit."

"To be honest being better than Zero is not that difficult, after all, she has never cast a single successful Spell." Similar comments filled the room and slowly the pieces started to fall into place. Louise got bullied. A lot as it seems. no wonder she had such a horrible personality when all she receives from her peers was cruelty. But that was not the only interesting information she received. She now knows what the name Zero really meant. She glanced at Louise who tried her best to ignore the hurtful comments and Serina did admit she did an impressive job at hiding how much each jab actually hurt, but sadly for Louise, Serina was able to see the cracks in the girls mask of indifference. Now, this did not excuse Louise's behavior before, but now she understands her more, why the girl behaved the way she does. She wanted to say something, but the door opened and the teacher entered. The class went silent, they started to pay attention to the plump woman in a purple dress that entered.

"Good Day Class, my name is Professor Chevreuse and I will be your Earth magic teacher for this Year. My, I always love to see the different familiars summoned by the students each year, you all truly got wonderful companions... Ahem, especially you Miss Valliere you summon a most... interesting one." The other Students snickers and someone said: "Or rather hired a good Actress". But it seems the Teacher did not hear it or decided to ignore it.

"Now then I'm pretty sure you all know the Basics of Earth Magic, Transmutation, but just to be sure we will start with a small demonstration" Miss Chevreuse put 3 Stones on her Desk.

"Now pay attention." With a wave of her Wand and the incantation, the Stones glowed and changed.

"Hmm... Brass not bad for a demonstration." Muttered Serina to herself. Brass was an easy material to transmute and so pretty easy for beginners.

"Miss Chevreuse is that Gold?" Asked Kirche enthusiastically and Serina needed to hold back the urge to smack her hand against her face but...she could not hold back a response.

"Of course it isn't, you imbecile. Gold is a hard Material to transmute, one of the hardest actually, only coming after Platinum and Titanium if you take out the more Mythical and rare metals such as Mithril and Adamantium. This is but simple brass" Kirche glared at Serina and Miss Chevreuse nodded.

"That... is true my dear. Do tell, how do you know so much about Earth Magic? OH! wait now I remember you are an Earth Mage yourself, aren't you? You use... Onyx correct?" Serina gave a Short nod.

"Wonderful, really wonderful. If you are such a talented Earth Mage, then I am sure your Master is just as talented? Miss Valliere maybe a demonstration?" Louise was taken back.

"M-Me?" she hesitantly asked, the Teacher nodded, she slowly moved to the Desk.

"P-Professor I do not think this is a good idea." Said Kirche nervously. The Students tried to convince the Teacher that she should not allow Louise to try a spell, seems to strengthen Louise's resolve, and she attempted the Spell. Serina was confused as to why her Classmates were hiding Under their desks and the small blue-haired girl even left the room. She got her answer when Louise cast the Spell. The stones began to shine and they exploded. Serina was just fast enough to erect an earth wall in front of her to not get hit by any debris. Carefully Serina looked past her wall and looked at Louise. The Tip of her Wand was destroyed, as was half of her right Sleeved and her skirt had a big tear in it, giving a small glimpse of her White, Cotton panties. Her face was covered in dusk and debris and her hair was a mess.

" I seem to have made a small mistake." She began to wipe her face clean.

"Small? Well, that is one way to put a Magical Overcharge I guess." Said Serina as she helped Louise up. She summoned two Onyx Knights that started helping the Students back up on their feet and cleaned up this mess. When she checked the teacher's desk, she saw miss Checreuse lying on the ground unconscious but unharmed.

"I'm surprised you are not out cold as Well. Hm... she seems to be ok but this will be a fine Headache when she wakes up." But Louise didn't listen she just starred at her Familiar.

"Magical... Overcharge?" Asked the Pinkett after a few moments of silence.

"Hm? You do not know what that is? Well, it's when you overcharge a Spell so immensely that it just explodes, or to put it more simply you used so much magic that the stones imploded. I did cause a few explosions myself when I started my first transmutations but nothing as grandiose as yours. From the reaction of your classmates, it seems this happens often. I am kinda happy, I was afraid they called you Zero because of a lack of talent, but instead it's just a bunch of arrogant brats being stupid." The whole time she was looking at , checking if she was okay. When she looked up she noticed that everyone was staring at her.

"...is something the matter?"

"Y-You just... are you... are you telling me the Zero is not a total failure but just overcharges her spells?" Asked one girl confused.

"Of course. What else could it be? It probably comes from a more than unfitting Foci, this Stick you call Wand is unfitting for you. here try it with this." She handed her Umbrella over to Louise.

"it's more than a fancy weapon, it's also my Foci for my more powerful Spells." She put a Stone she just created from the ground and put it on the Desk.

"Try it. if it still doesn't work, that only means there is more than one problem, magical overcharge has had a lot of reasons, a lack of talent isn't one of them." The Students started to panic anew but Louise ignored it.

"(What... is she talking about. My magic could not be fixed SO easily... or cloud it?)" Hesitantly she lifted the umbrella and cast a spell. The Stone shined bright and she closed her eyes, but there was no kaboom.

"That is impressive." When she heard her familiars Voice, she slowly opened her eyes only to rip them open when she saw what was sitting on the Desk, that isn't a Stone, but a big piece of iron. Sure it wasn't a perfect transmutation, its only half transformed but still... she... she cast a Spell. All her peers were shocked into silence.

"Louise? Tell me when you are free and have no classes." Asked Serina.

"T-Tomorrow." Said Louise slack-jawed.

"Splendid. I'm sure we can go and search for you're compatible Foki then. Well, I guess we should get your teacher to the Medical Wing. Would you show me the Way?" Slowly Louise nodded and started Walking, With Serina Following her who in turn was followed by a Golem who carried the professor.

Kirche just started at the table, unbelieving at the half transmuted Stone. Sure, for most this is a Failure, but still far more than Louise ever accomplished. She could not understand how such a failure could even do that... that's when it hit her and she started grinning.

"Clever Valliere, very Clever." Everyone looked at her.

"What are you talking about Zerbst?" Asked Montmorency.

"It's simple...Zero didn't cast anything. That Umbrella is just that. An Umbrella. Her... Paid Familiar, probably was hiding her Wand in her Sleeve and cast the Spell instead of the Zero." The Students started to nod, all agreeing that Zero would never do such a feet. All except Two. One was Montmorency who had a good view of the whole thing. Even IF the Familiar had a wand in her sleeve, she didn't move her arms, and therefore could not have cast a Spell at the rocks. On top of that she saw that Umbrella turning into a Scythe, a fact her peers were ignoring.

The other girl was Tabitha, a friend of Kirche. She was not as simple-minded as her classmates and knew Louise was the one who cast it and not that dangerous Vampire she summoned. Another thing only she, and probably professor Colbert, noticed. The girl was a Vampire. She also looked worryingly at her best friend. In the beginning, Kirche bullied Louise to motivate the Girl and get better. Be a rival and a motivator but... it seems she started to really enjoy torturing Louise and therefore forgot about her original goal. The Kirche she befriended at the start of the first year would have been happy that Louise finally succeeds. THIS Kirche... she loathed the thought of Louise succeeding and Tabitha started to Wonder if she really should stay Friends with the Germanian.

The Two Girls delivered to the Medical Ward and then went on with there Day. While walking through the hallway Louise started a conversation.

"so all this time... all those failures... all that I needed was a better wand?" Serina could hear the despair in the girl's tone.

"It's one of the ways of fixing it, yes. Normally magical overcharge occurs when you are starting as a mage and you don't know how to control your Mana flow correctly, or if you use too weak of foci. But your case is special. It's difficult to explain, I'm sorry but I'm no expert on the subject. Whatever causes your magic to overcharge is unknown to me, but a good foci will be a step in the right direction. A magical sword perhaps?" What happens next shocked Serina a lot. Louise... hugged her and... and cried.

"...thank you... oh Brimir thank you." The Young Vampire was surprised. She just smiled.

"Don't worry it was the right thing to do. It seems there is more to this, how about we sit down and discuss things with some tea? I will ask Siesta if she could bring us some." Louise looked up and was surprised when a small Bat appears in a Puff of smoke next to Serina's head.

"Siesta this is a message bat, my Familiar if you will, could you bring some Tea and Biscuits for me and Louise? Thank you in advance." The bat flew away.

"huh, What?" The pinkette looked confused at the bat.

"Messenger bats. They are my familiar, a whole nest of bats, that I can summon to my aid, all of them have that trait. They where a present from my Grandfather and my father. Dad was the one who caught them, and grandpa enchanted them." Louise just nodded. She overwhelmed by all this. The two found themselves back in Louise's room with Siesta serving Tea and Biscuits.

"Hmmm, very good tea I have to say. Oh, how long has it been since I last drunk real Tea? I think it has been 4 years." She took another Sip of the Tea. Louise just stared at her Familiar but also noticed the maid was nervous.

"...Speak Maid what is on your mind?" Siesta was jumped up, not expecting to be talked too.

"I, ahem, I'm sorry, its ahem... M-Miss Serina? Are you a vampire?" Louise's eyes widened in fear, while Serina just curiously titled her head.

"Indeed I am. Do tell, how did you know?" Siesta looked at the ground and bit her lip slightly, before taking in a deep breath.

"My grandfather was a Vampire Hunter. He kept all that he knew in his Journals, but I was never able to read them. But one day he was muttering to himself while reading one, and what he said "Damn that Van Bloods" and so well I figured it out when I remembered that, in addition to remembering how vampires look."

"Hm... This is indeed very interesting. I do not hail from this World, yet here you are a descendant of an enemy of my kind that knows of my family. I Wonder if he hails from the same world? Well, it matters not. Please be discreet with that information Siesta. I do not want my new... "Master" to end up being hunted at the stake by your Church. Hmm... I Wonder. If I'm right only Nobles have Magic right?" Both girls were looking at her strangely.

"Yeah of course. That's what makes them Nobility." Answered Louise, as if it was the most obvious thing in the World.

"Hmm, not in my world. everyone has the potential to cast magic, regardless if you are the highest of nobility, or you're the poorest commoner." The two froze and just stared at her.

"That... that can't be right. Magic is a Gift from Brimir to the Nobility. Its-"

Serina cut Louise off.

"In your World perhaps. Not in mine. Brimir may be the God of this world but not over Vynx. Believe me, most of the Gods would have long since ended him if he came up with such nonsense. Especially Sithonia the Goddess of Justice, Equally and Fairness. She would have done everything in her power to stop such a thing from happening." Without a care in the world, she continued with her tea as if she just not had completely obliterated the world Views of the two girls before her.

"..You ...You said something about more Elements yesterday than just the 5?" Asked Louise hesitantly.

"Yes, I did. Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Nature, Lightning, Ice, Light, Darkness, Void, Blood, Soul and Death. Avery being has an affinity, an Element they align with, and they will always be better with their align element. My Affinity is as you already know is earth, thanks to my Human Father. Normally naturally born vampires can not use Elemental magic and have only Access to darkness, Death, and Blood. Well lucky me I guess."

"You... You practice something as Vile as NECROMANCIE!?" Shrieked Louise shocked. Serina just looked at her.

"It... depends. You will not find any open Death magic users under Humanity, the elves or the Fairies. The first one despises anything that has something to do with "Dark" and "Evil" magics while the letter is well... without an affinity for Death Magic, trying it is a lost cause and there never was a recorded Fairy with a Death affinity. They tend to have light or void affinity. The elves... well it lies in their Religion. Death is a natural part of Nature. Death magic defiles this Natural process therefore they do not use it. On the other side of the spectrum, Vampires are undead creatures, would be kinda stupid of us to be against Death Magic if Death Magic is one of the two main reasons for our existence. The other strong practitioners are the Duau. They often are referred to as Dark Elves but NEVER and I seriously mean NEVER call a Duau a Dark Elf. It's one of the biggest insults you can throw at them, and most of the will Challenge you to mortal combat on the spot if you do not immediately fall on your knees and beg for forgiveness" The two girls looked horrified.

"W-why are they called Dark Elves?" Asked Siesta hesitantly.

"Oh simple. Like Elves, they have pointed ears and they have Darker Skin colors and life underground in the dark. It's not even the name itself they are angry about, they do understand how an uneducated Person could make that assumption at a first glance which is why they are more forgiving if Little Children call them Dark Elves. It's the meaning of the name they despise. As if they are just another version of Elvenkind. That they are the same just living under rocks instead of trees." The two went silent until something clicked within Louise's mind.

"Wait! t-There are ELVES in your World?!" Serina was surprised. Why was Louise so afraid of Elves?

"Ahem, yes there are but why so surprised? Are Elves a Mythical Race in this World or-" Serina was taken aback by Louise's response.

"THEY ARE THE ENEMIES OF ALL MANKIND. HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT THOSE DEMONS AS IF THEY WERE JUST SOME PEOPLE!?" Serina was so shocked at Louise's outburst she let her Teacup fall to the ground. she narrowed her eyes.

"Choose your next words carefully. My grandmother was an Elf before she was turned into a Vampire and married my Grandfather. I do not see how you can view a race of nature-loving pacifists as demons but I will not allow you to talk ill about a race I share a little bit of blood with." Louise's face was burning red with pure anger.

"Elves are MONSTERS They drove us out of the Holy Lands and killed the Founder Brimir and-"

"Wait a moment isn't Brimir your god? How can a God be killed? Gods are unkillable they only fade out of existence when there is no one left to worship them or if they break the primordial rules of noninterference." Now it was Louise turn to look confused.

"What are the Rules of Inference?"

"Isn't it rather obvious? They are not allowed to interfere in the business of mortals. At least to a certain extent. But that's beside the point how can a God be killed by mere elves?" Siesta shrugged but Louise tried to find an answer but... well... the Death of Brimir was not widely discussed topic. Some even claim it never happened at all, some others like her father believed that what was killed was but a mare avatar he created to interact with his chosen, the Nobles. But that explanation Always made her Wonder why did he ever make a new one and returned?

"I guess you don't have an answer to that question, oh well. Hmm, we were talking for quite some time so I will just say a few things. Firstly, Siesta I beg of you to keep everything you heard a Secret." The Maid gave a short nod.

"Good, lastly, after you acquired a better foci, Louise, I will try and teach you some magic of my World. Besides earth magic, I can not teach you much, and even in earth magic, my expertise is the creation of different types of Golems soo, yeah if you want to take that offer it's up to you," The noble girl just gave a nod. They drank out the rest of the tea and Siesta retreat to the Servant quarters while Serena decided to just take a nap on the chair she was sitting on, until the Morning.


End file.
